


He's really okay?

by Robron21



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron21/pseuds/Robron21
Summary: Just a snippet of what I thought a scene between Robert and Liv could have looked like when Aaron was in the hospital





	

Robert was sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He wasn't crying, he couldn't anymore. He had no tears left. Aaron hadn't woken up yet and the doctors wouldn't give him any information. He was loosing it. He appreciated the Adam called Chas because he couldn't. He couldn't have told the man he loves mother that her son could die, Robert hadn't accepted it yet himself how could he hold it together for her? When Chas walked in with Liv behind her the game plan changed. He hadn't even thought about Liv. Their poor Olivia. He knew he needed to step up, Aaron would want him to.  
"Liv hun," he stood up and opened his arms and she immediately wrapped hers around his waist. Unlike Robert she wasn't done crying, he had a feeling she wouldn't be for awhile.  
"Rob- he- I- what if-" she stammered. Rob just held her tighter.  
"Liv he's going to be okay." He let go and guided her to a chair where he crouched down in front of her.  
"Look at me love, your brother is one tough bastard. He wouldn't leave the two of us. He loves us too much." He noticed Chas talking to Adam and Vic. She looked numb. She was probably tired of being in hospitals all the damned time.  
He stood up to talk to her but Liv reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked down at it then her.  
"Please stay." Her lip quivered. He nodded before sitting down next to her. She leaned on him and eventually fell asleep with Rob whispering reassurances in her ear.  
"Family of Aaron Dingle?" Robert want to jump out of his seat and scream but when Liv stirred next to him he regained his rationality. He couldn't wake her up. It had taken hours to get her to fall asleep.  
"That's us." Chas said for him. The waiting room basically had the entire village in it as so many people were in the crash. Some here for Aaron so not but either way the whole room was listening.  
"Aaron has woken up and is requesting a," she looked at her chart. "Robert, Chas, And Olivia." She said. Robert took the biggest breath he'd ever taken and despite being out of tears he shed so out of joy. He still didn't want to wake Liv up. Adam nodded to him seeing his hesitation and gently picked her up like she was a little kid and she instinctively wrapped herself around him.  
"Thanks," he nodded to him. "I'll wake her up before we get in there. I just don't want her to panic when she's far away from him." Adam nodded not minding a bit. Truth be told, Liv reminded him a lot of Holly. He had kind of distanced himself from her because of it but in this moment he couldn't.  
It seemed the longest walk and elevator ride of their lives. They were told to wait outside his room for the doctor. Adam set Liv down in the chair outside the room and headed back down. He understood Aaron needed to see his mother, sister and boyfriend right now and he would check on him later.  
Robert again crouched in front of Liv and gently stroked her hair.  
"Liv, Olivia." He was quiet. She blinked open her eyes and he could see the panic take over and she looked around trying to gain her bearings.  
"Look at me," he gripped her shoulders. "We're upstairs. Aaron's okay. Just like I said, he's alright. We're going to see him in just a few moments love." He smiled as best he could after the events of the last 30 hours.  
"He's really okay?" She was crying again. Robert nodded and pulled her to her feet and into his side.  
"Let's go see him ya?" Robert nodded down to her.


End file.
